


To Find Stiles

by ItstheBookworm



Series: To Find Himself Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Derek knows Lyle, Graham makes an appearance, Injured Derek Hale, Just for a few minutes though, Like honestly they're referenced like once in this whole one-shot, Missing Scene from To Find Himself, No one from Maze Runner really shows up though, Stiles Stilinski is Missing, Stiles and Stuart are related, They know each other from college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItstheBookworm/pseuds/ItstheBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Packs goes to Google in order to find Stiles, asking Derek's college friend Lyle for his teams help. While there they meet someone who looks suspiciously like Stiles, Stuart Twombly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Find Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Me: So I decided to do this despite people not responding. Also, I think I'm gonna make Stuart like Stiles' twin or something but they seperated after their mom died and Stuart lived with their aunts for a while or something like that. Still working on what I'm gonna do.  
> Disclaimer -- Lyle's team is awesome  
> 3rd Person POV

It wasn't long after Stiles had disappeared with no scent to follow and no clues as to where he could be, that the pack called Derek back in.  The first couple calls from them were left unanswered, but one night (during the middle of a full moon) he appeared in full wolf form. There were twigs in his fur and leaves stuck in his tail. A small cut traveled across his muzzle, but it was already healing. But his paws were bleeding heavily, a testimony to how far he had run. It was Scott that found Derek first. He was found outside of the old Hale house, Derek licking his paw to clean it of blood. Already the wounds were closing, but each lick caused a new spurt of blood to leave the wound. 

"Derek!" Scott shouted in shock before running to his side.

The wolf shifted, stretching out before changing into a naked male. His stubble had nearly become a full blown beard and it was clear that the run had not been easy. For a second Scott hesitated before pulling off his jacket and handing it to Derek. The older werewolf wrapped it around himself before Scott howled for the rest of the pack. All of them came quickly, Liam turning red at the sight of Derek and averting his eyes.   
"Liam, go find Derek some clothes," Scott ordered, even as the rest of his pack gathered together.

"Scott," Derek hissed grumpily.

Scott completely ignored Derek, instead he started ordering Malia to make sure that no one had followed Derek. Then he moved to Kira and told her to guard them. And lastly he turned to Hayden, ordering her to help him heal Derek. Together they knelt by his side, even as Derek growled at them. Even though Scott knew that it was because Derek felt vulnerable in his injured state, but Hayden didn't know that. She slid away from him, eyes wide with fright.

"Derek," Scott's eyes glowed red, "Calm down."

The growling subsided, even when the two began to help his healing process. Eventually the wounds were healed and Liam had returned with clothes. The whole pack turned their backs to Derek, in order to give him some privacy. Not that he had much dignity left. 

"What happened to Stiles?" Derek demanded, buttoning up a dark shirt.

"He got taken. We don't know anything," Scott admitted, "There's no scent. There's no sign of... anything."

"I know someone who might be able to help."  
It looked like it hurt Derek to say that, his mouth in a tight line. Every muscle in his body was tensed and it looked as though he ate a sour lemon. No one said anything for a long time, none of them as brash as Stiles when it came to talking to Derek. Not even Scott, despite being the alpha, was willing to do anything that might set of Derek. Even if by accident. 

"Who is it?" Scott demanded.

"One of my college friends. His name's Lyle," Derek admitted.

"You went to college!!"

Derek gave Scott an unamused look, "What else do you think I did after Laura and I left Beacon Hills."  
Scott flushed and shrugged. He had no good answer to that. 

"Continue," Scott pleaded.

"There's not much to say."

For a while everyone was quiet, trying to digest the news. This might be their chance to find Stiles. Their only chance. They had to take it right? If this chance slipped away, they might not get another. Despite the usual formalities of voting on it, everyone knew what their answer would be. There was only one answer. And that was yes.

"How can he help us?" Malia demanded, brushing short hair out of her eyes.

"He works at Google."

_*******TFH******* _

The drive was long and cramped. Everyone had to fit in Derek's Camaro, which could fit four comfortably and five cramped. So obviously they took five cramped. That was logical right? The group consisted of Derek, Lydia, Scott (obviously), Malia (despite Scott's argument otherwise), and the newly returned Isaac. The whole ride was awful. Isaac asking every five seconds why they couldn't have taken Chris' big cars (which no one had a good answer too), Malia constantly telling them to pull over so she could pee (eventually Derek told her to hold it until the next rest stop which resulted in her just opening the door and jumping out), Lydia being a backseat drive (despite being in the passenger seat), Derek fuming silently and holding the steering wheel with claws out, and lastly Scott who was squished between Malia and Isaac looking immensely grumpy and asking every few minutes when they would get there.

"We're here, everyone out!" Derek ordered.

Everyone filed out of the car, Malia kissing the ground. However no one even gave them a second glance. They all stared at the gigantic glass building in front of them, GOOGLE in big letters across the building. Green grass, the greenest they had ever seen, was in front of them. Hedges clipped down carefully and perfectly. It wasn't hard to see that it was very clear that they took very good care of their grounds. There was almost no one around. 

"Where did Lyle tell us to meet him?" Scott asked.

"To the field and if we don't know where that is follow the noise," Derek replied.

They stood still, listening for the sound of cheers. They could also hear the sound of a pep talk, which surprisingly worked. But one of the people, they sounded remarkably familiar. However they couldn't place the sound with the name. Instead they followed the sound of talking (and Derek's friend Lyle's voice) and cheers. They found themselves watching what looked to be a Quidditch Match. There was only one girl on what looked to be Lyle's team. Then there was a boy missing a few eyebrow hairs that smelled like he was stressed. Two big men that definitely did not look like college students. A boy in a beanie that they couldn't see since his back was facing them. And then there was Lyle, they knew who he was because of a picture Derek showed them. Then Lyle caught sight of them and grinned, giving them a thumbs up before going back to the game.

Let's just say the only one who had any idea of what was going on was Lydia. And the only reason she knew was because, once upon a time, Stiles had made her read all of the Harry Potter series. And when she says all, she means all. All of the books, the side stories, and even the Daily Prophet stuff JK Rowling posts. So, she wasn't completely at loss about everything that was going on. And when the Snitch appeared, her eyebrows went up and she caught everything that went wrong. 

After the Quidditch match was over, which sadly Lyle's team lost, they all met up inside of Google. It was then that they truly saw the face of the boy with the beanie. All air escaped their lungs at the sight of him. He looked exactly like Stiles, to the last freckle on his face. The only difference was his glasses. Even Scott was convinced, looking ready to launch himself at the boy.

"Stiles?" Scott whispered.

Beanie boy looked up, eyebrow raising over his glasses.

"Uh, no. I'm Stuart? Stuart Twombly..." Stuart said, rubbing his head through his beanie, "You know Stiles?"

"He's my best friend."

"Wait! Scott?!" 

"Uh, mind cluing us in on what's happening here Stewie?" the blond older man asked.

The rest of the google group nodded in agreement. But not even the pack knew what was going on. Then again, Scott didn't either. He was staring right at Stuart, nose twitching and eyes squinted. It was like he was trying to figure out how he knew him, where he had come from. 

"Wait a second... Twombly was Mrs. Stilinski's maiden name... You're Stuart... Stiles twin?" Scott demanded. 

"Yeah. Where's Stiles then?" Stuart asked.

Derek cut Scott off, "That's what we're hear about. Stiles has gone missing. We were hoping you guys might be able to find out exactly where he is..." Derek explained. 

The girl, Neha they believed she was, stared at them for a second. Both of the older men, Nick and Billy, started spouting out random things that didn't make a lot sense. And lastly, a boy named Yo-Yo(?) started plucking at his eyebrows nervously. The werewolves flinched, being able to hear each eyebrow hair getting pulled out. Whereas Lyle just stared at them for a second as Stuart looked like the world had just been pulled out from under him.

"You tried everything?" Stuart asked, his eyes glinting.

"Everything," Scott confirmed.  
"Have you tried tracking his phone GPS?" Stuart demanded, sitting on one of the spinny chairs and going to a computer, "Or..."

"Stuart!" Lyle suddenly exclaimed, "Calm down buddy. Lyle doesn't want you stressing before the next competition."

Despite being warned ahead of time about Lyle's tendency to talk in third person, the pack still looked at him with shock. And, before Malia could say something rude and impolite, Lydia pulled her away and gave her a look. The only ones who seemed to notice this interaction was Nick and Billy, but they made no mention of it. For once showing some sort of tact. 

"This is my little brother we're talking about! I am not going to calm down Lyle! And if you keep talking in third person I'm gonna bash your head into the glass," Stuart snapped, giving Lyle his best death glare.

"I don't know why you're so upset Stewie. Your brother probably ran off. He'll be back in a few days," Nick replied, "Just relax."  
Apparently this was the last straw for Stuart. The chair he was sitting on fell backwards, clattering on the ground. Then a slap reverberated throughout the room, a red hand print appearing on Nick's face. The bruises were already starting to appear. By the time anyone had registered this, the door had already slammed shut and Stuart was already across the hall. No one went after him. Not even Lydia and Scott, who were the ones that knew him the best. Well, Isaac knew Stuart but they hadn't had that good of a relationship as kids.

"Isn't someone gonna go after him?!" Billy questioned.

The others just shook their head. Yo-Yo was thinking deeply, testament to this by his frantic picking at his eyebrows. No one gave him a second glance. Not until Isaac and the other were creatures winced at the constant sound. Isaac was the one to stop him, grabbing his wrist suddenly to keep him from plucking. The rest of the Nooglers stared at Isaac, until he let go of Yo-Yo's wrist.

"Sorry," Isaac muttered.

"Do you have any ideas Yo-Yo?" Nick asked, rubbing his hands together.

"We could run a facial recognition scan for him on every known cooperation. Do you have any recent pictures on him?" Yo-Yo asked.

It was Scott that went over to Yo-Yo. The rest of the group scattered themselves around the room. Yo-Yo and Scott talked together in hushed voices, running a few computer programs. There were a bunch of pictures on Scott's phone, taken the day before. He hadn't found them until after they realized Stiles was missing. The picture they chose was the last one taken. Stiles was facing the camera, but his eyes weren't looking at it. Instead the whiskey brown eyes were looking above the camera. He was caught mid laugh. Scott remembered this moment, he realized Stiles had stolen his phone and the other boy started laugh at him.

"I just saw Twombly leave. You guys do realize he is your best hope, right?" an annoying brunette British boy snarked, "Did he hit you old man? You really should get some ice on that."

"Get out of here Graham," Billy replied evenly, "We don't need you here."

"There's a rule against outside help," Graham continued looking at the Beacon Hills group, "I'll keep quiet. For a price."

"There's no challenge right now Graham. That means we can have as many outsiders in here as we want and it won't be breaking the rules," Nick said with a small smirk.

Isaac and Malia raised an eyebrow at each other. There was nothing said for a long time, until Graham left fuming. The sound of his footsteps echoed into their small room for a while before dying off. A bone weary sigh escaped Scott, him slumping down into the chair. That was when Yo-Yo started plucking at his eyebrows again, the scent of anxiety wafting off of him. Malia bit her lip, even as Lydia twirled her hair around her finger in a nervous habit.

"You couldn't find him could you?" Stuart asked, coming back into the room.

Stuart was a mess. His glasses were crooked, hair mused up, and his eyes were hinted with red. His cheeks were flushed, face pale and wet, and his eyelashes were wet. It was the first time they ever saw Stuart showing anymore emotion than annoyance or being disgruntled. For the were-creatures they could smell all those emotions and more wafting off of Stuart like a stench. This was so out of character for him, even those that only remembered him as a kid. That being said, Stuart had always covered up his emotions surprisingly well. 

"I'm sorry Stuart," Derek offered, "We'll find him though."

"You better. Or I'm shoving wolfsbane in all your asses."

With that the group left disheartened, smelling the lack of hope on everyone around them.

It was months, nearly a year later, when they got a call from Lyle. Well, they had gotten plenty of calls from Lyle, about random things. Usually updates on the team, especially Stuart. They had won the championship, which was a good thing. Apparently Stuart had gotten in a relationship with someone, whom he refused to say but the others had their suspicions. And Nick and Billy were enjoying their new jobs, a lot. Nick having gotten together with some woman from Google. Yo-Yo was finally coming out of his shell. And Neha enjoyed going to cosplaying events. But this was the phone call that changed everything. They could hear Stuart in the background, freaking out and screaming at something (they managed to pick together, "You're name isn't Thomas! Well, it is but it's not! You hate that name!"). Nick and Billy were also trying to calm him down and Neha and Yo-Yo were doing something in the background that no one wanted to know.

"Lyle! Speak up we can't hear you!" Derek shouted into the phone before his face scrunched up, "Actually, shut everyone up in the background."

All the sounds suddenly went quiet, except for Stuart's panicked breathing.

"We found him. We found Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> Me: So basically, after that point, it would just be them getting the government in there. It took six days, which is the amount of time Thomas was in the maze. And then To Find Himself started.


End file.
